Birth of a Wander
by Marcondiuw
Summary: What reasons could have a wanderer to risk everything for the sake of one girl?


A/N: Well, this is something that was born from the void that is my mind after reading the plot/theory analysis FAQ at Gamefaqs. You should take a look; it has many ideas concerning the story. Anyway, this is my first fic, so don't be surprise if you find some stupid mistake or a cliché story. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shadow of the Colossus.

**Birth of a wander**

Long ago, in an ancient land, a boy was born. He had a red hair, and was the son of a strong hunter and his kind wife. But so gentle and frail was the wife that she didn't survived the birth of her own scion. Even grieving over his now deceased wife, the hunter still happily accepted his son which was the cause of her death. At his hometown, people believed that the death of a woman at the birth of her child was a sign of the gods, meaning the infant is fated to live a tragic life, and that is better to end his life quickly before he has a chance to suffer. But this fearless hunter decided to give him a chance.

"She died so he could be born…The simple thought of killing him is out of the question. I will raise this child to be strong and to be able to defend himself and those he hold dear. For this, he shall be known has Aegis." Spoke the bold hunter.

Even with their beliefs, they decided to honor the wish of the parents, who wanted to have a kid, and so no one protested. The hunter was well-known even around the cities close by, and was regarded with much respect for his great abilities with a bow and a horse. He lived on a small village in a forest at the mountains. South of those mountains lies an old land, forsaken by the gods which holds an incredible evil that goes by the name of Dormin, the many that is one, having control over the light and dark, over life and even death. Or so is told by the religion of this place. Being a forsaken land by the gods, they are only referred to as "the Forbidden Lands". A place no mortal dares to come close.

Aegis grown up fast, like any other children. He liked to explore the forest a lot. So much that he was often called "wander" by the people that knew him. When the boy turned three, his father started to teach him equestrianism and archery, which the boy demonstrates to be extremely skillful. When the boy reached the age of six, his father gave him a foal. One that the boy grew to become much attached, and named him "Argo". His skills with the horse were so impressive that he easily became a deliveryman at the age of nine. Being used to play at the mountains and forests, he became very reliable, since he knew almost every part of the area, knowing the best way and having an astonishing ability to climb high places. Places that normally would take a day for a usual deliveryman because of the irregular and bad conditions of some road were easily within reach of Aegis, given his great skills at climbing, and Argo's strong built. He also helped his father on some hunts, having an amazing tracing ability.

Until one day, when he was twelve years old, he had broke a leg and stayed at home. His father was hunting an animal, but ended up being killed by a bear. This made the boy very angry at himself, because he was supposed to go hunt with his dad that day. He blamed himself, for not being able to protect his own father. He never said anything to anyone, but he also blamed himself for his mother's dead. Every time he asked his father about her, he could always see the affection and love his father had for his mother.

"She was beautiful, like an angel. She was also frail in body, but strong in mind. But, above all, she was kind and gentle. She always wanted to have a kid, so much she was willing to take any risk. She knew that she had a chance of losing her life if she had any child, but she still wanted. She always said that is worthy risking her own life in sake of other life." Said the mighty hunter, his voice filled with passion, almost with pride of his wife.

"So, if you had a chance or way, would you bring her back to life?" Said the boy, with a curious tone.

"There is no such way to do so…And even if there was, I don't think she would want me to do so." Said the hunter, with his strong voice.

"Why? Doesn't she want to be together with us? I really would like to meet her…" Spoke the boy, with a sorrowful voice.

"I'm sure she wants, but she gave her life so you could be born. She is already with you. Always watching. Never forget that." Said the hunter, with a weak smile on his face. With this, he sends the boy to bed that day.

"And now, you're gone too… Sorry for not being able to protect you, father…Please, forgive me." Crying, the boy mumbled to himself.

"But I swear here, in front of your grave, that I will never again allow anyone that I care come to harm. I will protect those I hold dear with my own live if I must." The boy said with a firm voice, sweeping his tear and remembering his mother's motto.

Being known to be skilled with a bow and at horse riding, the main temple of that land's religion was more than happy to accept him; even with his old age (they tend to take children in with ten years, at maximum). Of course, they weren't aware of his cursed fate, since only the closest of the friends knew the mother had died at the birth, the incident being reported as an attempt to robber that had a tragic end. There, he trained to become a templar knight. Despite being very skilled with a bow, his ability with a sword weren't good. Because of this, together with his young age and the fact he knew the area all too well, he tended to be assigning as a guard at the main temple or some of the cities around.

Under the tutelage of Lord Emon, Aegis learned more about his religion. His father had only taught him the basics about their gods and the Forbidden Lands. Their religion still had some of the old ways, like the shaman title and the use of masks, along with some ritual that are taught only to the high-ranking members of the order.

Lord Emon was a well respected shaman, being one of the most known as well. He was one of the authorities in this place's religion. Being born from a noble family and raised at the main temple, it's only natural that he would become such an important figure. He taught some of the orphans that were taken to the temple, but he never showed too much affection towards them. But this didn't mean that he didn't like then. He had great knowledge of the Forbidden Lands and the being that was sealed inside. He always warned the children about the Forbidden Lands when they where around the fireplace, one of the old costumes that still persisted:

"That place…began from the resonance of intersecting points…They are memories replace by ens and naught and etched into stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky—and the one with the ability to control beings created from light … In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead…But to trespass that land is strictly forbidden…" Says Emon in a calm tone, wearing his mask, giving emphasis on the word "forbidden".

"But Lord Emon…If there's a way to bring back those we love, shouldn't we do it?" Asked the young wander.

"The gods forbids it! We cannot bring the dead back, no matter how much we wish for that…For the being who brings the souls back is an evil and treacherous one. It is an immortal beast that dares to oppose our gods. Our gods it is the one who decides our fate, and they are the one who decides when we die. And after their decision is made, it is not our place to contest against them. That being defies the very laws established by our gods. I am sure that you already are aware of this, are you not, Aegis?" Said the old man.

"Yeah, they already told us about the story of Dormin, and all…" Replied the young one, with a disappointment tone in his voice.

"Good. I know it must be hard for you, since you lived a good amount of your life with your father, but you must not forget that this is our laws. The gods had decided that it was his time to go. Now, off to bed. And do not forget to take your horse back to the stable first. I am aware that you are very fond of him, but it is not permitted that animals sleep within the temple's dormitories." Calmly spoke the aged Emon.

When the young Aegis turned sixteen, he was assigned to protect a beautiful maiden that was know has Mono, who shared the same age has him. It was said that she should be left out of harm until she turns twenty-one, were she would take part in a ritual. This ritual was of utmost importance in this religion. But he would never be allowed to get close to her, for he was still a low-ranking knight. Only high-ranking people of the order were allowed to go near her. He was to always keep an eye on her whenever she went outside, but he would need to keep his distance. He wasn't the only one assigned to such task, but he was the youngest and most inexperienced one. It was considerate a great honor for someone like him to take part of such important mission. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, and slowly, he fell in love with her. A love that later would become his downfall.

For most of the time, she seemed sad. Having a seclude life, she rarely speak and didn't had any friends. She knew and talked with some of the other maidens, but she never acted as the other girls of her age. She was able to go outside, but only on some occasion and she wasn't allowed to interact with the townspeople. He remembers one time, when she was sitting in the wildness. She asked her guards to be left alone, and they said to Aegis keep an eye on her. He remained hidden and watching her. Some birds and even a young deer had come close to her and kept company. It was the only time that he saw her smile. He swore to himself that he would protect her, no matter what the price. And that he would do anything to see her smile again.

Time has passed by, and the maiden would turn twenty-one this year. It was said that a specific kind of herb was necessary to make the ritual. It was an herb that grown on the mountains, but the temple didn't have any at the moment. So Aegis set out to find it. They had asked to bring a somewhat large amount, which he thought it was strange. "Probably to stock", he thought, even though they are rarely stocked, since they have a tendency of rotting fast. The herb could be used to suppress pain and gives hallucination as a side effect if brewed and drank, but it was deadly if used in large doses. He eventually found the right quantity, and brought it back. The ritual would happen at the night of her birthday.

But he never knew what kind of ritual it was. Very few people know about it. It's a ritual that was inherited by their old religion. Only the high-ranking members of this religion were taught about it. Mono was an unfortunate child, who was born fated to die as a sacrifice the gods demanded. In exchange, they would keep their protection and would guide the people. Aegis wasn't allowed to watch the ritual, but he was curious. Since he had an amazing skill at climbing, it was easy for him to reach the shrine were the ritual was happening. He looked through one of the windows and noticed that there was something strange. When he realized that she would be sacrificed, he tried to stop them. But the guards at the entrance didn't let him pass. They knocked him out and arrested him. In the following morning, at the prison, Emon has gone to spoke with him:

"What you had tried to do yesterday night was foolish and selfish, young man." Said the old one, with a serious tone.

"What the hell you're talking about?! You guys killed her for NOTHING!! All this time, we protected her just so you could kill her when she got old enough so you wouldn't feel guilty?!" Said the young one, his voice filled with rage and grief.

"Had you already forgot what you were taught? The gods had called for her death. Her fate was to welcome her own demise so all around her would be blessed." Replied the wise one, with a slight irritation in his tone.

"And who do YOU think you are to simple take her life?! Who said she had wanted to sacrifice herself?! And what kind of god charges a life for protection?!" Shouted the man behind the bars, with indignation and sadness only rising in his voice.

"Have you gone deaf?! This is the will of the gods, you fool!! It was their decision, and it was for the best of all of us. Your job is complete. There is no reason to be angry. You served the gods well, and I am sure they will forgive your disrespect. Now, if you promise to behave yourself, I can let you go." Said the old Emon in a now calmer tone.

"…" Quiet, the young wander nodded. He still was angry, but staying arrested wouldn't do any better.

He had gone back to his room and cried. He let out the tears that he was so ashamed of, for each one of then were the sight of his own failure. There, he made a decision. A decision that would probably have big consequences. Before that, he went to his parent's grave, still filled with grief.

"Father…I know that I had promised to not let anyone I care come to harm, but…I failed again…And worse yet, I am partially responsible for her death. I prayed to the gods to be strong enough to protect her everyday…But when I needed most, they left me powerless. I know that what I'm about to do is probably selfish, but…" Mumbled the young man, kneeled in front of his parents' grave. He then got up.

"She died because of me. Even if I have to go to the end of the world, I'll bring her back. For this action, I'm not asking for your approval or forgiveness, but for your understanding. I'm probably going to be damned for the rest of my life, but… It's worthy risk your life for the sake of another, right? Goodbye father, mother." He finished, with a firm tone of his voice.

That night became the last time the wander would see his town. He felt like the gods had betrayed him, for not helping him when he needed the most. If these gods aren't going to help, then perhaps "It" would. The many that are one. Even not wanting to trust another godly being, he decided that there was no other way. Using Argo and his own skills with climbing and hiding, he was able to successfully enter in the shrine they kept Mono's body, which when through a special treatment to slow the decomposition process.

"Don't worry…I'll save you, from whenever you are, no matter what I have to do." Said the wander, looking at his beloved's face. Even a little pale, she still was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

He was armed with a bow and had Argo, but he thought it wasn't enough. Who knows what kind of creature lives in those lands? He then decided to take the sacred sword that was stored at this very shrine with him, and also a map of how reaching those lands. He couldn't afford any risk. Even knowing the land well, he never had passed a certain point, which would lead him to the path of the Forbidden Lands. He wraps the body of his beloved in a cloak, and makes a fast retreat to were Argo was. Since it's already late of the night and he always traveled in those lands, it was easy to run to the Forbidden Land unnoticed. In a few days, he reached it. The story from Emon was still stuck in his head, but there was a stronger thought. He had resolved.

"I will bring you back. Even if I end up being cursed forever. I promise." And this time, the wander would not break his oath.

A/N: So, what do you think? I know the MC in this game is called Wander, but that sounds more like a title, so I decided to give him a name (and I know it sounds more like a female name, but you probably can guess why I chose this one. Bad idea?). Please review and tell me what you think (if you got this far, I'm assuming you already read the story).


End file.
